<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First, Last, and Eternal by THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622784">First, Last, and Eternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB/pseuds/THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB'>THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First, Last, and Eternal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, M/M, Plot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB/pseuds/THE1ANDONLYCHERRYBOMB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is picking up the story approximately 2 years after the destruction of Horde Prime and the Release of magic back into the universe. </p><p>About six months after this Bow and Glimmer married and have been working to advance Etheria with the help of Entrapta and Hordak whose innovations have given rise to a small etherian fleet of short range ships for scouting missions and investigations of Etherias moons. </p><p> Adora and Catra married about two months after bow and glimmer with Catras proposal being “anything Sparkles and Arrow Boy can do we can do BETTER!”</p><p>Catra and Perfuma have become close thanks to the latter wanting to help the former be happier and healthier in life and in love. Scorpia is more than happy about this for the opportunity to spend time with her bestie and watch her be better (it's also a bit amusing watching Catra try to meditate).</p><p>Our story takes us to the launch of the newest ship in the Etherian fleet. A deep space exploration craft for diplomacy and scientific research. But what happens when you begin poking around first ones outposts and old bases from their war with Horde Prime? Old orders, letters home, technical data, maybe even a clue to where they have gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First, Last, and Eternal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Glorious Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning comes to the kingdom of Bright Moon as it normally does everyday for the last two years. The sun would come up alongside three of the twelve moons. The wildlife of the Whispering Woods would begin roaming for breakfast, and in a house on the edge of a field below the castle two familiar young women and a magic cat are running late. The first one to realize the time is Melog who begins nudging Catra’s face. She merely bats at them before rolling over to cuddle her wife. Realizing that this won't work, Melog starts licking Adora’s face with quick results. </p><p>“Ahhhhh, Melog!'' She bounces up at the moist touch of the tongue. "Haha okay buddy I'm up." </p><p>Adora begins gently nudging and rocking Catra to get her to wake up. “Come on, Sunshine, today’s the day.”</p><p>Catra starts to stir, “Uhng the day can wait ten more minutes.” She curls up closer to Adora’s belly and pulls the covers over her head.</p><p>With a sly grin on her face Adora slinks out of bad and grabs the mattress. “Don’t make me do it.” </p><p>The ball of cat underneath the covers tightens. “Noooo. Don’t. Please. Just a little longer.” Seeing what's coming Melog jumps off and mewls for Catra to get up.</p><p>“This is your fault.” And flip goes the bed end over end as the feline springboards off the bed onto the floor, tail fully poofed. </p><p>“Awake now?” </p><p>Catra wide eyed and now a bit pissed at being literally tossed out of bed just exhales and shrugs, “Yes.” </p><p>Adora smiles and ruffles her bedhead. “Good. Let's get ready then.”</p><p>========================================================</p><p>“Come on you dummy! We’re gonna be late for the launch!” Her ever loving and tactful wife shouts from the door.</p><p>“Coming,” Adora shouts back, racing down the stairs to catch up. “You're so excited about this one. It's not like we haven’t seen six other ships launched this year.” </p><p>Catra whirls about wide eyed at this. “First off: those were all scout ships poking out around the nearby systems. This ship’s a full fledged exploration ship! This is it! We are going to reach out to other civilizations out there!” She folds her arms and makes herself small, “And there's the matter of who is going…” </p><p>Adora has forgotten that this tough as nails woman she has known since they were kids training in the Horde and loved for years has softened a bit over time. Feeling a tight squeeze around her hand Catra looks up to meet Adora’s gaze. "You should be happy for them! Scorpia is gonna do great out there and will have great stories when she comes home. And Entrapta and Bow will keep her safe for sure." </p><p>This gets a smile and some nuzzles from Melog. Catra punches Adora’s shoulder. “I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about you being a ball of nerves the whole time they are away.” </p><p>Adora rubs the punch off while Melog and Catra bolt for the castle. “Oh yeah! I’m gonna be a ball of nerves, says the one that is always hiding in bed when there's a storm!” </p><p>Upon arriving at Bright Moon Castle the couple is met with a familiar welcoming voice. "There you two are! Glimmer was beginning to worry. She was getting ready to teleport into your house...again." </p><p>Catra merely chuckles back. "Yeah great she can teleport in on us having seSH AMGEM-" </p><p>Adora just manages to cover Her wife's big mouth before embarrassing her. "Heheheyyyy okay let's not get into one our worst moments." </p><p>Catra's eyes go narrow and Adora can feel her mouth curl into that mischievous smile. As she pulls the hand from her mouth she says, "That’s funny because I thought it was one of the best," while stroking Adora’s cheek. </p><p>"OkaywhereisGlimmersowecango,” Adora is now cherry red and ready to not talk about this. </p><p>“Oh she's still up in the room. Said she was feeling a bit dizzy this morning and need a moment.” He seems a bit worried that she hasn’t come down yet. “I think I should go check on her.” </p><p>He’s about to head back up when Adora stops him. “Actually I can do it to make up for being late.” After a second he agrees. “Besides seeing me will put her mind at ease.” </p><p>As Adora makes it to the queen's chambers she knocks and is met with, “BOW, UNLESS ADORA AND CATRA HAVE SHOWN UP YET STAY OUT!” </p><p>Taken aback by this outburst Adora pushes the door back to see why all the hostility. “Glimmer? You okay in here?” Cautiously she walks in, looking out for the angry teleporting woman somewhere in the room with her. </p><p>“Adora? Is that you?” Glimmer comes around the corner of the bathroom door looking a bit like she just fell out of bed. “Adora! I'm sorry for biting your head off. It's just been a rough…” Her face contorts into what can only be described as a look of panic and revulsion before running back into the bathroom. Adora can only listen in horror and the sound of Glimmer retching and choking up.</p><p> "Glimmer are you okay?! You sound like you're dying," she walks in to see her dear friend washing her now pale face off after that ordeal. </p><p>Glimmer chuckles with tears welling in her eyes, "I'm fine, Adora. Really. I'm just having a bit of morning sickness is all.'' She smiles as Adora just looks up in shock. </p><p>"Morning what?" </p><p>Adora seems stuck at this news so Glimmer just lays it out for her, “Yes, Adora. I’m pregnant.” </p><p>Slowly glee starts to fill Adora at the thought of a tiny baby being around. “This is amazing!" She dashes in to squeeze her best friend, "You're gonna be a mom." Her excitement is ready to burst out like fireworks. </p><p>Glimmer squirms to get out of Adora’s arms. “Adora, please I'm still fighting the urge to puke.” </p><p>Realizing her error in action Adora lets her go and leans away to give Glimmer some space. “Sorry but this is just so exciting. You and Bow are gonna be great parents and you’ll have all our friends to help you when you need it.” </p><p>At the mention of Bow Glimmer's eyes stray away distractedly. “Yaaaaa about Bow.'' She rolls her hands in her lap as she breathes in deep and blurts out, “I haven’t told him yet.”</p><p>“WHAT?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With glimmer coming out to Adora that She is gonna be having a baby, Adora is overjoyed and understandably upset that Bow doesn't know yet. But he has enough on his plate right now with the thought of being gone in space for the next two months.  Glimmer doesn't want to hold him on Etheria but how is a Queen suppose to send her hubby off without tipping him off that she's having nausea all the time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a LOOOOOONGER than intended chapter but I feel it was worth it. I did delete some things I wanted to do in here but I ran into issues with them such as I wanted to fit Kyle in here but the way I was gonna do it was a bit ham fisted so I just said nope. he's still getting in here at some point don't fret but just a bit different from my original vision. as always I love hearing thoughts, critiques, loves, disappointments so please tell me what you think of it. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you haven’t told him” panic gripping her throat Adoras mind is scrambling to discover why Glimmer would hide this amazing news. Surely Bow would lose his mind with joy at this revelation. “Why not”</p><p>	Glimmer gingerly stands up and washes her face before responding “because he would give up this mission and stay feeling he needs to take care of me. He needs to not worry and go. I have you and Catra and everyone else in Bright Moon if I need help and he can do great things out there. He should have that chance.” she grasps Adoras hands and looks into her eyes “not as a soldier this time but as an adventurer and a diplomat”</p><p>	Knowing how stubborn and noble Glimmer can be especially when it has to do with the ones she loves, Adora offers an idea “you should tell him soon. Maybe we can plan something while he's away” </p><p>Glimmer begins sparkling more than her normal and fist pumps "yes. This is why I have the best friends.” she reaches out her hand to Adora for a Teleport who begins to reach out to grasp it then stops.</p><p>	“Uhhh Glimmer have you teleported since this started?” Glimmer thinks for a moment before realizing that she has felt too sick to try.</p><p>	“No and I see what you're getting at but if I say that I can't teleport then Bow will become suspicious.” Adora catches her fear before it goes into full swing</p><p>	“Hey calm down let's just try something small for now and see how it feels. Try getting us to the other side of the door.”</p><p>	Glimmer takes a deep breath and takes hold of Adoras wrist. In a flash of pink and glitter the two vanish from sight and a second later appear on the other side of the door.</p><p>	“Yes I can still teleport” right at the peak of that statement glimmer begins to wobble for a second “woah” she is just about to fall when Adora steps in to catch her.</p><p>	“Glimmer!”</p><p>	“No I'm okay, just got a bit light headed” her face goes pale from the use of her magic and her body trying to use all its strength just to stay vertical. “I just need a second before we go again.”</p><p>	Adora can't shake off the concern she feels right now at watching her friend pushing herself to keep up the image of nothing being a miss. "Maybe just walk there then do one last jump to the shipyard in Dryl."</p><p>	Glimmer dishearteningly agrees and they walk the rest of the way to the main hall. “By the way I think I should tell Catra and we can stick near you if you need us. Just in case.” Glimmer nods and they press on.</p><p>	Bow and Catra are talking about Bow’s hopes for the expedition when they arrive until Melog senses their approach. They bound towards Adora to greet with a pounce and licks. “There you two are” Bow darts up to glimmer to hold her and kiss her forehead “I was getting worried.”</p><p>	“I had to stop him from going up there and barging in on you” Catra chuckles as Bow starts to blush “I’m sorry. It's an exciting and stressful day for me.” Glimmer grabs his face and plants a big kiss on him</p><p>	“Be excited honey. I am fine, you are going to be great out there, and I'll have these two close by for company while you’re gone.” flourishing her hand out to Catra and Adora.</p><p>	As his brain finally reboots Bow smiles proudly at his wife's words of comfort and encouragement. “Come on guys. Lets not keep everyone waiting anymore than we already have.” his determination fills the room as everyone gathers around Glimmer to port off to Dryl.</p><p>	~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>	Dryl, once a small kingdom on the outskirts of nothingness ruled by a seemingly mad young woman with little taste for human companionship, just the joy of building her robots and studying lost technology, has become Etheria’s most advanced shipyard and R&amp;D facility. Thanks to the efforts of Perfuma and Scorpia in integrating the lost clones and former Horde army into society at large it now has a massive team of technicians, engineers, scientists, and pilots to assist in Entrapta and Hordak's work: the development of new technologies and betterment of Etherian life.</p><p>Glimmer pops the group right in the middle of the square in front of the Crypto Castle. Their arrival is met with many turned heads and cheers of “Hail Queen Glimmer. Reacher of the Stars.” people had flocked from all over Etheria to witness this amazing moment. The best friend squad greets the crowd for a few moments before heading to the gate of the castle. Adora takes the moment of excitement to pull Catra aside to give her the scoop on Glimmer and to keep an eye on her incase she needs a hand.</p><p>“Woah Sparkles is gonna have a kid. This is great” mischief and delight laces her words “should be fun to teach the youngster to drive her nuts.” </p><p>“Well I did say we would help her” Adora elbows her “but I'm sure she wouldn't mind auntie Catra coming to play with the little one”</p><p>Catra just freezes at these words. “Auntie” she repeats almost monotone. Melog looks up at her for signs of life and bumps her leg to bring her back. She snaps back and laughs off the comment “ya right. Auntie Kitty Cat”</p><p>  As they approach a familiar whistling ball shaped bot meets them."dweet doo woo bip"</p><p>"Emily! Good to see you." Glimmer rests her hand upon the bots chassis greeted with Emily chirping with joy at the affection.</p><p>"Are you here to escort us?"</p><p>"Dwoop dwoop" </p><p>"Then let's go" Glimmer pats Emily before she whirls about and begins to navigate the party through the labyrinth.</p><p>As the group follows Emily to Entrapta’s lab Adora begins feeling this sense of uncertainty and doubt. Unsure why she's feeling like this she reaches for Catras hand only to find it not at her side. She looks over to see her using it to grab her other arm. She reaches around behind Catras back and takes the unoccupied hand. </p><p>"What's got you stuck in your own head scaredy cat?" This always works at pulling her out of her shell at home.</p><p>"What? No, I'm fine." Adora is a little surprised that this is all she got back. Normally Catra is more witty and some amount of physical counter would be expected from this type of prying. Adora decides to try again when things are a bit calmer and some privacy can be had. </p><p>As they finally arrive at the lab the doors open to Hordak. It's almost odd to see him. He tends to stay inside the castle occasionally walking around Dryl and making improvements to city systems or looking out over the yards from the clifftop. People say that he smiles a lot when he is working on something.</p><p>“Welcome Queen Glimmer. We have everything set for the ceremony and launch. I will be briefing you all on the launch procedure once everyone returns.”</p><p>“Wait returns?” Bow interjects “where is everyone else.”</p><p>“Entrapta decided to take them on a tour of the ship and its systems due to your delay.”</p><p>Bows eyes start to water at this news “without me?” The disappointment in his voice is deep and felt around the room like someone let the ocean flood in.<br/>“Darling you're gonna be on that ship and you helped design it. You don't need a tour.” Glimmer's words only slow the waterworks of Bows sadness slightly.</p><p>“Besides master Bow you will get a demonstration of one of the coolest systems we were able to install on this vessel.” he begins entering commands on the console at the head of the room.</p><p>The whole group stops trying to comfort Bow to stare at Hordak, puzzled by his use of the word coolest. He stops and turns back at the gawkers caught by the silence.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” </p><p>Catra's ears fold out as she breaks the stillness "Coolest? When did you start using words like coolest?"</p><p>"Ohhhh yes well Entrapta’s vernacular has been rubbing off on me a bit over time. You should have heard us talk during construction of the ship."</p><p>The group all start imagining Hordak busting into manic laughter alongside Entrapta during some breakthrough and begin snickering amongst themselves.</p><p>Having cleared up that bit of confusion Hordak returns to his previous work and opens a com channel to the ship.</p><p>"Entrapta the last of our guests and crew have arrived. I'm ready to pull you back."</p><p>"Finally. I've been so excited to get going I could explode." Easily believable with the energy in her voice.</p><p>“Then everyone please stand together and prepare for transport." Hordak punches in a command on the console and a moment later a flash of green fills the room and Entrapta, Scorpia, Perfuma, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Frosta, Netossa and Spinnerella materialize in the center of the room.</p><p>"Tadaaaa" ever the showman Entrapta flourishes her arms and hair up. “Behold. The culmination of Hordaks understanding of Horde technology and my brilliant hybriding of magic with it has given us an enhanced teleporter system so we can transport with more accuracy and larger groups quicker than the Horde could at longer distances.”</p><p>The two groups intermingle and catch up before the ceremony to send off the ship and her crew. Frosta charges Glimmer like a long missed sister for a hug. Sea Hawk and Mermista meet with Bow to wish him well on the adventure he is about to enter into. The moment Catra saw Scorpia she wasted no time in pouncing into her hug.</p><p>"Woah Wild Cat that's my job" trying to speak over the loud purring now being produced by the feline</p><p>"Thought I'd save you the trouble this time" cracks now rising in her tone "since you know, you're gonna be gone for a while. Think of it as my going away present"</p><p>"Oh gosh what a wonderful gift" Scorpia picks her up and squeezes Catra so hard that she's sure she's gonna pass out.</p><p>"Uhgg too much love big fella" Sensing her loss of breath Melog paws and meows at Scorpia.</p><p>"Sorry buddy but like you said it's gonna be awhile so I need to get it in now" she holds a moment or two longer before letting the now squirming puffball go "two months worth of hug delivered. You should be set till I get back."</p><p>Adora and Perfuma just sit back and let them have a moment while they watch and giggle about the scene between their respective lovers.</p><p>"By the way where's Swift Wind? Thought he'd want to be here for this." Adora pans around at Scorpia’s inquiry only to see no steed in sight.</p><p>"Huh guess I should see where he is. Be right back." As she starts toward the door she raises her hand and summons her sword. Catra perks up and watches the show.</p><p>"For the honor of Grayskull!"</p><p>As the blinding flash of magical light dissipates and leaves She-Ra at the door walking away she glances back at Catra, knowing full well she's watching.</p><p>"Damn I love it when she pulls out the muscle"  Swishing her tail playfully at the sight of her magic golden haired giant of a wife.</p><p>Perfuma steps up and wraps an arm around Catra's shoulder "I see my favorite student is having an easier time taking and showing love." Startled Catra unfluffs her tail before responding "it isn't easy some days but you help immensely" </p><p>Perfuma smiles and makes a single flower in Catras hair appear "always happy to show you ways to be a better you"</p><p>"Speaking of you helping, would you like to come over for breakfast soon? Say tomorrow?"</p><p>"Ohhhh yes" clapping her hands "I'll bring tea"</p><p>A moment later Adora returns "I got a hold of swifty he's almost here and while I was out there I found some lost dads" at which Micah, George, and Lance enter the lab.</p><p>“Dads” Glimmer and Bow brace for the hug assault inbound. As Micah squeezes down on his beloved daughter she whispers in his ear “gently dad. I have a thing to tell you later after the ceremony. Don’t say anything.” </p><p>Micah relaxes and lets her go while Bow and his dads are huddled up for a bit longer. Finally letting go, Glimmer interjects "how's the work coming on the temple ruins?"</p><p>"Excellent. With the guilds help removing traps and peeling away illusions from the area we are making great strides. Like last night we found a whole new chamber filled with thousands of records" his eyes sparkling at the question, the only thing that stops Lance from continuing is George cutting him off.</p><p>"We can talk more about later, I'm sure. Let's keep it about our son and his friends day hunny" Lance feels the stern look of his husband as he turns back to his son</p><p>"Yes yes Bow, Emissary of the Queen, so proud of you son." </p><p>As Lance sucks up to Bow George asks "so what are we waiting for? Let's get them going already."</p><p>"Yes. Entrapta!" Glimmer points to the Techie</p><p>"Ahhhhhhh finally. Hordak! Get the spires online." Hordak nods and grabs a tracker pad from the computer console while Entrapta orders an elevator for them.</p><p>"All aboard!"</p><p>As everyone follows Entrapta’s directions to enter, Hordak is still putting in commands on the pad.</p><p>"So what is this about the spires?" Glimmer prods to the tech duo.</p><p>"Oh we managed to adapt the spires to our own network. We now use them as command relays for our robots, database storage, but for today the holographic communications system will be used for the first time since Horde prime was beaten" Entrapta explains as the elevator ascends to the terrace on the roof "you will be speaking to all of Etheria’s people at the same time."</p><p>Visibly a bit nervous now at the news of speaking to the whole planet instead of one crowd in one city, Glimmer starts quivering thinking about everyone watching her and what if she makes a mistake and ruins it for everyone. What if she ruins it for Bow.</p><p>Sensing the breakdown building up Catra takes her hand. Glimmer looks at the hand holding hers then up at her. "You got this Sparkles. And we got you" gesturing to She-Ra who towers over them both. Smiling down at them she rests a hand on Glimmers shoulder in support.</p><p>As the elevator reaches the top and the doors open The Queen takes a deep breath and steps out into the open terrace. From the ledge you can see the entire valley and the shipyards below. Right in the middle of it all sits a massive purple with white trimmed starship. A single pair white angel wings protrudes out from the engine cluster at the rear and on the figure of a very familiar angelic woman adorns the bow.</p><p>"Guys why does that look like my mom?"</p><p>"We thought it fitting for her to lead us into the future" Micah stands beside Bow who hands her a small note. "It's our suggestion for the name of the ship."</p><p>As she opens it tears pour out of her eyes. Micah and Bow are about to apologize thinking they've done something wrong when she looks up, teary eyed and smiling from ear to ear. "I love you both. It's perfect." She hugs them and with one last deep breath she steps up to the podium. Hodrak activates the spires and Glimmer's image is projected all over the world. Crowds are heard cheering below and in the distance at the sight of the queen. </p><p>
  <em>Etheria, rejoice. Today we celebrate the accomplishments we have made in peace. On this day we will finally set forth into the universe and touch new worlds and peoples from all walks of life. This day marks a new age for Etherians. An age of adventure and discovery. A time of wonder and unbound curiosity. And so fitting is it that the first ship to lead us into this age be named for someone who was not a mighty warrior or a great genius but of a loving mother who was brave to the end and gave us the chance to live free. And so without further delay I give you the first flight of The Angella, The Guiding Star of Etheria.</em>
</p><p>As the ship's engines roar to life and the external lights glow there is not one place on Etheria that can’t hear the massive cries and shouts of joy at this decree. Bow, Entrapta, and Scorpia step forward and turn back to face the group. Glimmer blows her love one last kiss before the trio vanishes.</p><p>At that same moment Adora hears a voice in the back of her mind</p><p>“Am I too late? I’m just coming up on the balcony”</p><p>“No you're just in time” Adora grabs Perfuma and Catra and pulls them over to the edge.</p><p>“Adora what are you doing” nervous about this loss of control Catra stares at her wife hoping she hasn't lost her mind right now.</p><p>“Swifty and I had a great idea for a send off. Wanna come help?” at that moment Swift Wind swoops in from below waiting for his que.</p><p>Perfuma and Catra smile before both respond “you bet.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Aboard The Angella’s Bridge Bow is looking over their course for the next few weeks while Entrapta makes final Preparations for take off. Scorpia assumes her place in the Captain's chair. Crew members and techs running about getting ready to depart.</p><p>“Alright we are all set” Entrapta stands up from the helm and surrenders it to their pilot.</p><p>“We’re ready to leave?” Scorpia sounds a bit shocked “Wow. We are gonna go...I can’t believe we are gonna be gone for months” excitement and longing hang in the air. Everyone on the bridge looks out the window to take in the view.</p><p>“We will be back before you know it” Bow’s optimism cuts through the somber of the room “and with plenty of stories to share”</p><p>“And hopefully some amazing discoveries of scientific significance” a very eager Etrapta adds.</p><p>Scorpia laughs “well then let's get out there and make em proud. Helm take us out”</p><p>“Aye Captain. Clearing the docking moors”</p><p>The ship quakes for a moment then begins its accent out of the docking birth and into the air. Once it clears the wings rotate to extend vertically from the ship. The thrusters throttle up and the ship slowly moves forward and over the castle. The crowd and the royal ensemble are waving at her as she passes.</p><p>“Captain, there's something moving up on us from behind” a young crewmen informs Scorpia from his station.</p><p>“What? How? We have just left the dock. What could be flying near us?” as if reading her mind Swift Wind flies right up alongside the bridge window. Sword raised She-Ra waves it up and fires off bolts of magic, bursting like fireworks while Perfuma showers the ship in flower petals. The crew bust out in laughter and cheers at the sight of their greatest hero sending them off. The engines ramp up to max speed and lose the flying horse headed for the atmosphere. Once it clears the planet, the ship changes course and steadies.</p><p>“Entrapta you ready?”</p><p>“Aye aye Captain! Aether drive ready for full power!” with one hand on the ignition itching to push</p><p>“Then do your thing” pointing her pincer forward</p><p>And with a push of a button the ship charges a massive amount of magic around itself and blasts off into the open void. </p><p> </p><p>And so the journey starts. The clock can not be turned back. And things old and lost to time are out there...waiting to be awakened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Most Important Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perfuma has set out to enjoy a morning at Adora and Catra's for breakfast and to find out what Catra has on her mind. Adora is still getting weird thoughts and images in her mind but has begun to have theories on where they are coming form. This is the last of the more chatty chatty Chapters for a bit so get ready for things to ramp up. buckle in kiddies I'm steppin on the gas!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm sorry about how long this to get out there for you all to enjoy but life has thrown me a couple of curveballs that I have now dealt with and made me more than ever determined to write my best! I will also be working on a small business venture soon to further make peeps smile at my work and maybe make some dosh in the process. Biggest thing I would like to tell you all is that I have made a new Twitter account for updates! so I will be posting the first update on there right now about this chapter but in the future you can expect them a bit sooner XD. so add @only1cherrybomb for updates on this story and other works I will be doing and as always enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning mist covered the woods. Dew reflected the rising sun as Perfuma made her way to the house. True to her word a large container of fresh tea in hand as she navigated the last few yards of the forest before emerging onto the property. Ahhh direct sunlight again she thinks to herself with a deep breath of the crisp morning air. She opens her eyes just in time to see a rather intense looking She-Ra hurtling towards her sword first.</p><p>"Perfuma! Move!" Catra and Melog decloak and dive to push her out of the incoming attack. She just manages to catch her and roll out of the way before the sword connects with the ground. A very shocked Adora detransforms and runs over to check for injuries.</p><p>"Perfuma! I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" very flustered and concerned Adora begins searching for cuts or bruises she may have inflicted.</p><p>"No I'm okay. What are you two doing anyway?" She asks a bit confused and undertones of irritation.</p><p>"Our morning exercise" the duo look at each other for a second before Catra responds.</p><p>"Hey get out of my head" she jokes while helping Perfuma up to her feet. Gathering herself and reclaiming the tea they all head back to the house for breakfast. </p><p>"I have a couple things to get for us before we can start cooking. Why don't you two go get comfy and talk for a bit while I run and grab it all" Adora looks back at Catra and she can almost swear she hears <em>thank you</em> but she never sees her open her mouth. Catra kisses her and ushers Perfuma to the house while Adora summons Swift Wind for the errand run. </p><p>Once inside, Perfuma pours them some tea and they retire to the den. The room is adorn with items from their time in space, the horde, and from when they were apart. Pictures of them on their wedding day sit above the mantle of the fireplace and just below are three items: Catras old mask plate, Adoras broken sword, And in between them is Shadow Weavers Mask fragments. Catra Reclines back on the couch across from the fireplace while Perfuma takes a cushion from one of the chairs and plants herself on the floor opposite.</p><p>“I just realized something” Perfuma pierces the quiet with her songful tone.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We have had talks in my garden, the castle at brightmoon, and in the fright zone for regression therapy. You have never asked for one here in your home.”</p><p>Catra smiles and goes over to light the fire. “It's about time then. I’m having thoughts”</p><p>“About the past?”</p><p>“The future.”</p><p>Perfuma stops mid sip and looks up “well this is very different.”</p><p>Catra returns to the couch and sits legs curled into her chest. Melog nudges her mewling for attention. Petting them she opens up about what this is all about.</p><p>“What did you feel when Glimmer told you about her being pregnant?”<br/>
Perfuma’s normal joy level is severely exceeded at this subject. “OHHHHHH I couldn’t be happier for her. Why? Didn’t you feel the same way?”</p><p>“I was happy about it until Adora called me ‘Auntie Catra’” she admits sitting up to take a sip of tea.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh you're scared at being a role model" Perfuma seems eased by this admission of fear. Early on in their sessions together it would take quite a lot for Catra to open up about fears, especially ones about herself seeing them as weakness. Over time she has come to trust and be more forthcoming but her snarky nature never faded away.</p><p>"I know I shouldn't be afraid of this. I have a wonderful wife and friends who have been so patient and kind helping me heal. Still the feeling like I would be a horrible 'auntie' sticks in me" she gets up and walks over to the mantle to gaze upon the relics. She picks up the largest piece of the mask and stares into its eye. “I can’t help but see myself doing what she did to Adora and I”</p><p>“Shadow Weaver did terrible things to you both out of a contorted form of love and for power. You are so much more than the pain she inflicted upon you. I know you know this.” Perfumas reassurance is met with a smile and a nod from Catra.</p><p>“Ya I know. We worked hard on that. But this is just making me think about all that I have done because of that and what I could do to this kid. And what about when other kids come into our world? Am I supposed to not tell them what I was?!” as her voice raises Perfuma is shocked. Feeling the fear and passion in her voice makes her realize how much this is really affecting her.<br/>
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” Catra reaches out to console her but Perfuma smiles and stands to meet her.</p><p>“No need to apologize. This is good”</p><p>Catra looks back a bit confused at this response “did I just miss something because I swear I just told you I was worried about messing up this kid when it's born” Perfuma’s giggle only further confuses Catra at this notion.</p><p>“You care. You care about how you affect others and how they could do good or bad through that. I don’t think you are as bad off as you think.” taking the mask from Catra she walks over to the mantle to place it back “Shadow Weaver is your past and you have learned from that past what you don't want to do or become. The question is what do you want to do?”</p><p>Catra thinks for a moment before answering “I want to inspire people. I want to do some good before tha kid is born so that I can look it in the eye and feel I deserve to be called auntie” the fierce determination in her voice is all perfuma was looking for.</p><p>“Then I think you should go talk with Glimmer.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Because she may have just what you’re looking for.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A little while later Adora and Swift Wind walk in the door with hands full of breakfast makings. When they enter Catra and Perfuma are laughing up a storm.</p><p>“Well I'm guessing everything is great”</p><p>“Oh ya I was just telling her about how you drool in your sleep"</p><p>Adora laughs and scoffs "well, I go to get us the good to make this nice breakfast and here you are talking about me behind my back? I guess I can make some for me and Perfuma then." Smirking at her.</p><p>"Hey I can help to make up for it." Catra jumps up to help in the kitchen.</p><p>"I guess that makes it better." She hands Catra some of the ingredients to work with and they start cooking.</p><p>An hour later they were sitting around having breakfast, swapping stories and laughs all the while Catra ponders Perfuma’s advice. Adora sees the subtle hints of something going on in her mind but more than that she can feel impressions and like before can swear she hears her saying things.</p><p>After they finish and perfuma heads home Adora decides to pry a bit while they clean up.</p><p>“So did you decide to talk to Glimmer?” she blurts out rinsing dishes.</p><p>Catra freezes wide eyed staring at her “how the hell did you know I was thinking about that? I didn’t tell you anything about Perfuma and I’s chat?”</p><p>Adora now knows something weird is happening between them. “Okay for starters she didn’t tell me I just kind of...heard it?”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Literally I heard you say it.”</p><p>“But that's impossible cause I haven’t told you.” growing frightened and frustrated at this surprise and feeling of intrusion.</p><p>“I don’t know but I have been feeling things and hearing things that I am sure are your feelings and thoughts. Just bits and pieces though nothing concrete. This time I got this image of glimmer and an urge to talk to her about something.”</p><p>Puzzled and still a bit scared Catra informs her on what and why. Adora is left shocked at the admissions but proud that Catra wants to do something amazing before the kid is born. She hugs her wife tight to remind her that she is loved and not alone.</p><p>“I have never regretted a day of you being by my side and if you need to do something to prove to yourself that you are worthy of being a role model than I will support you.”</p><p>Catra smiles “well at least I can get some breaks from your dumb face” they bat at eachother humorusly for a second before brings up the burning question again.<br/>
“Hey we still don’t know how you were hearing my thoughts.”</p><p>“Oh ya. I don’t think that She-Ra has anything for this one really so got any theories?” while they try to figure out the mystery Melog comes up to Catra and mewls at her.</p><p>“You’re doing it?! How?” she shouts. Melog then explains that as time has passed that they began making a sort of magic link between them that could go both ways once it was finished. They were almost done but did not realize that Adora had been getting sensations yet.</p><p>“So this is a gift to us?” Adora asks the cat. Mewling back Catra interprets.</p><p>“Yes. They wanted to give us a way to share and communicate in discretion and at long distance should we ever be far away from each other we can still feel each other.” </p><p>Adora pets them “Thank you. Warning would have been good but its still an amazing gift.” she stands back up to address Catra “now I can still annoy you no matter what you end up doing or going.”</p><p>“Then it's settled. Tomorrow we can go and find chat with Glimmer”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Queens Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 Months was wayyyy too long for ya'll to wait. I have not edited this a lot so if you see something bring it up but I am also going to be editing it over the next few days. enjoy as all ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer had great mornings ever since Bow had left. Wake up, realize that her husband wasn't there beside her, give in to the need to hurl in the bathroom, recover and great the day. The only thing making it easier was that the castle staff now knew and were helping her with being pregnant. Micah was even coming back for a few days to show her some things he and Angella did when she was pregnant with Glimmer. </p><p>“Good Morning your majesty!" The charming voice of her personal attendant Ceeta resounds through the room as the doors burst open. Glimmer jolts at the interruption of the silence before greeting her.</p><p>"Ugh. Morning Ceeta" she tries to sound pleasant and inviting but comes just short of it. Bleary and nauseous she wanders back to her bed to hear her morning itinerary "what's on the agenda for today?"</p><p>"Well first we should get some food in you. The kitchen has breakfast on its way" Glimmers face contorts into disgust at the mere thought of eating. "I know its rough right now Highness but you should keep your strength up" Glimmer knows Ceeta is right and just looking out for her well being.</p><p>"Alright after breakfast what's next?" Glimmer gets up as Ceeta opens the curtains and continues.</p><p>"Your first appointment is with princesses Mermista and Perfuma about the restoration of Krytis your Highness. Perfuma sent word by the way that you may have a surprise guest pertaining to an issue you had discussed with council"  </p><p>Breakfast is brought in as Glimmer wraps a robe around herself "I'll ask her for more when she gets here. What's after that?" Ceeta continues down a list of engagements while Glimmer eats reluctantly. </p><p>After breakfast and dressing she feels a bit more herself and ready to great the day. A guard walks in about that time looking most urgent "Majesty, Princesses Mermista and Perfuma have arrived and are awaiting you in the garden." </p><p>"Perfect timing. Ceeta can you see that tea is brought for them?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Excellent! Then let's get this day rolling!" And with that she blinks out of the room.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Perfuma and Mermista have taken to catching up a bit while they wait for Glimmer in the garden. Perfuma shares about her visit to the farm and a bit about her talk with Catra.</p><p>"Wait a sec. You want her to take the position we've all been trying to fill? Are you sure she's up to it?" </p><p>"Glimmer was the first person to suggest it. And besides with her wanting to make a legacy that she can be proud of I think its a good idea."</p><p>Ya but like isn’t going to be really stressful? So many decisions to make and responsibilities." Mermista's concern boarders on the fraternal in tone.</p><p>Perfuma giggles "Sea Hawk seems to manage right? And you and he have been rooting out crime on the seas together while being together"</p><p>Mermista slumps back in her chair and groans "uhhhhhg have I told you his newest plans for the future?"</p><p>"No what is it" Perfuma leans in listening.</p><p>"He wants to put in for captain of one of the upcoming starships to be built" she looks more depressed than irritated at this news.</p><p>Perfuma gives a little giggle at this. "What's so funny about that?! He could be gone for months in space. You know what he's like. He could get in to real trouble out there" </p><p>"This is all true but do remember that you and I will be gone for months on this project and besides he'll have support with him."</p><p>A flash of light ushers the arrival of Glimmer. "Sorry for the wait. I've had a rough morning and made a quick stop in Dryl to ask about Bow and the gang in space. Nothing yet." A bit of disappointment shows through her bright and cheerful front.</p><p>"It's only been like two days. Let them find something to tell us about before being sad that they haven't called."</p><p>"What? I can't miss them?" Mermista looks at her with a sour expression groaning. "Did I hit a nerve?"</p><p>After filling her in and tea arriving Glimmer tries her hand at cheering up Mermista. "Come on you would be like me and Perfuma. Waiting for them to come home and share their adventures with us."</p><p>"But he'd be gone for sooooo loooong. How am I supposed to get along without him?” the truth of feeling finally spills out for all to hear. Glimmer gets this feeling very well. Having spent the last few days waking up with no one there. It hurts but she knows he’ll be home with a smile at the sight of her.</p><p>“I think we can wait to talk more on this till your surprise arrives.”</p><p>“Oh ya I was gonna ask you about that. What is this surprise you have coming for me?" Perfuma smiled and looked out behind Glimmer.</p><p>"Why don't you see for yourself." Glimmer whirled around to Ceeta with tea and Adora and Catra in tow.</p><p>“Noooo” Glimmer barely hiding her happiness at the sight of Catra. She puts together the situation realizing that Perfuma has indeed brought her a gift. “Has she agreed?”</p><p>“I just told her that you had something that would give her a chance at making a legacy to be proud of. You need to tell her and convince her.” Perfuma holds up her hands in show of passing off this duty to Glimmer “I told her about it for other reasons she may well tell you about.”</p><p> Adora, Catra, and Melog make themselves comfortable. Glimmer shares hugs with them and Ceeta offers tea in turn to everyone. “It's so good you came! Perfuma’s surprise was worth the wait.” Catra peered over at Perfuma’s winking face at her. </p><p>“I take it then she told you why we are here?” Catra asked.</p><p>“I only know that you are interested in a job I have open that would be perfect for you.” she assures her with a sip of tea. “Which the timing of all this is perfect.”</p><p>Why is that?” Catra sits back with her cup petting Melogs head.</p><p>“Because if you accept you will be in charge of all our fleet operations and missions. Including the one we were just about to discuss.”</p><p>Catra and Adora just stare at her, dumbfounded by this news. Adora is first to break out of it “I'm sorry, she would be in charge of what?” </p><p>Glimmer sits up “for the past month we have been trying to find someone who can take over all of Etheria’s fleet operations and act as a leader. Several candidates were discussed but Catra stood out among them. You are a proven leader, you are efficient, and have learned to be understanding and compassionate. Hordak and Entrapta were the ones to nominate you.” Catra looked a bit lost.</p><p>“Would that mean that I would be more of a military leader or an administrator?”</p><p>“A little of both actually. We took into account that there are still a lot of unknowns out there and we want to be smart. We have been working on some ship designs aimed at the defense and fighting.”</p><p>Catra takes a deep breath “ I don’t know if this is what I had in mind. I have been in the position of leading an army and I told myself I would not do it again.”</p><p>Glimmer sees the point in this. Catra doesn't want to put herself back into that mindset of warfare and deception. “That's only in times of need and it would be in defense not conquest. I would never ask you to do that again. I would ask that you put that knowledge to good use and help us push forward with exploration, trade, diplomacy, and bringing life back to worlds destroyed by the horde. You would be given a rank and command over our entire fleet but you would be alone in it.” looking around the group “everyone here has faith in you to do this and do it right.”</p><p>Catra thinks for a moment and asks “would I be needed to be away from Etheria at all?” Adora looks at her knowing where this is going.</p><p>“Yes. we would need you from time to time to go on missions away from the world.” Glimmer watches Catra’s hand clasp Adora’s. In that moment Adora begins using their mind link to share her feelings on this matter: <em>Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you're gone, waiting for you to come home. You will be fine without me.</em></p><p>	<em>Well duuuh dummy Catra shares back I’m more worried about how you will fair without me. I mean how am I suppose to be a good wife if I leave you here alone?</em></p><p>	<em>Adora chuckles oh Ill be fine without you scratching up the bed or leaving fur everywhere...or jumping on me when I get home.</em> </p><p>Catra relaxes her grip a bit and looks down at Melog before looking up and kissing Adora “you are sure?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Totally. Besides, we can test Melogs range.” smiling down at them. Everyone else is wondering what just happened since part of this exchange happened without a word. Melog mews and nuzzles Adora in agreement.</p><p>"Sooooo? What's your decision?" Glimmer asks.</p><p>"One last question: do i get a nice new uniform to flaunt?" Adora rolls her eyes sharing a really?</p><p>Glimmer chuckles "of course. Can't have my admiral not looking impressive and presentable."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Day 2 of the Angella's maiden voyage and everyone is excited to complete their first task on this trip. Today they would deploy the first communication relay for future ships to use to contact home and visa versa. Entrapta had been in the hanger making adjustments to the satellite before the ship arrived at the drop coordinates.</p><p>"You know we will be there in 10 minutes and you've been working on that thing since we left. What could be left to do on it?" Bow had come down to see if she was down yet.</p><p>"Come now! You should know as a fellow maker that you can always improve on your work. I've managed to increase the range by 2 light-years. We can drop the next relay a bit further next time." Unable to hold back her enthusiasm as she spiders her way to Bows side "ill make the same adjustments to the others after we are done here. Are we gonna test it right away?"</p><p>Bow nods in response "Scorpia is letting the crew know that we will be stopping for a few hours to give everyone a chance to chat with their loved ones. I should get back up to the bridge and make sure things are ready up there. See you there?"</p><p>"You bet you will! I can't wait to share the last 2 days of notes with Hordak!" With that she darts off to her quarters to get her logs.</p><p>On the bridge Scropia has gathered most of the crew for a hi from space moment. Most of them think its corny but go along with it out of excitement to show off. Bow races past the crowd to Scorpia at the com.</p><p>"Everything ready?”</p><p>“Hell yes! Everyones set for this.” never fails that Scorpia is the center of enthusiasm in the room.</p><p>“Alright. Entrapta!”</p><p>Dropping from the ceiling vent she begins inputting commands on the console. A display prompts her to open the doors of the cargo bay. “Ready to launch." Bow looks back at the crowded bridge </p><p>"lets call home." With that Entrapta launches the satellite. A moment later there's a ping that indicates the satellite is online and ready for use.</p><p>Okay sending test signalllll...now"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hordak had spent the last 2 days overseeing the construction of new ships while awaiting the first transmission to come in. He was very eager to hear Entrapta's findings and share updates from home. He had just finished some modifications to a new fighter craft he was designing when the communications system chirped. Someone was finally calling home.</p><p>“This is the Etherian ship Angella calling home base do you read?” Bows voice resonates in the lab. </p><p>Hordak opens a channel back to the ship “this is Hordak I hear you loud and clear Angella.” </p><p>Entrapta cuts in “HORDAK! You will not believe the data I have gotten in just two days! AHHHH its amazing out here so far!”</p><p>Chuckling at the sound of his closest friends unyielding excitement Hordak gets her back on track “I want to hear it all but first I am assuming Bow and the others should be connected with Bright Moon. The queen is expecting you.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Back at Bright Moon Ceeta is tending to her ladies chambers when a guard comes in.</p><p>“Oh Ceeta. Have you seen the Queen?”</p><p>“She has guests in the garden right now. Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“Just the opposite in fact. Dryl is calling.” Ceeta stops mid folding and grabs them by the arm.</p><p>“Come on then. She's going to love this.”</p><p>Down in the garden Catra is trying to decide if Sea Hawk is a good candidate for commanding a ship in her fleet or not.</p><p>“I would say that his experience would be helpful but I am a bit scared of the idea of him lighting a space ship on fire”</p><p>“Well not to tell you which way to go on this but he has had the same boat for the last 6 months recently.” </p><p>“Besides it's not like the ship would be made of wood darling” Adora teases.</p><p>“He can still cause a ton of damage to it!”</p><p>As this debate continues amidst jokes and jibes about Sea Hawks propensity for pyrotechnics, Ceeta and the Guard come rushing up to the party.</p><p>“Ma’am the call you've been waiting for has just come in. Hordak is calling from Dryl now.”<br/>Everyone stops as glimmer gets up “perfect! We can all talk to them. We can use the war room table. come on.” waving everyone back to the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this is my first published work. I want honest feelings and opinions about it. I have not set in stone my end of this but this is something I am excited to say I will be working on for sometime. I have yet to place some characters yet such as Wrong Hordak but I am leaning towards him being a chef or baker thanks to Glimmers influence. I feel that all the Horde Soldiers and clones left in the aftermath would need to find a place in the world and Perfuma and Scorpia would be the ones to take up this challenge (with some possible help from Double Trouble for those wanting to learn "the craft"). I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it!</p><p>This was made possible with the help of my dear wife and with inspiration from Thoth. my they both continue to give me strength and love my work as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>